Acertos
by Ms. Liddell
Summary: Milo é muito rancoroso. Saga, vingativo quando o assunto é seu irmão gêmeo. Assim, um encontro entre os dois permitiria que o Santuário por completo ficasse em alerta. Camus não precisa de muito para impedir, assim como Kanon que apenas necessita um toque para parar uma guerra. Linguagem Imprópria. Saga x Kanon. Camus x Milo.


-É um assunto pendente.

-Eu não acho que nós temos algo para conversar. Ainda mais sobre isso... Saori aprovou, nada mais tenho a dizer.

-Ela que me perdoe pelo meu palavreado, mas isso pouco me importa.

De forma impaciente, Escorpião sacava o celular e digitava algumas palavras que mandaria para Aquário. Fingiu não dar atenção àquela conversa, que por mais iniciada, não queria voltar ao assunto.

Gêmeos deu um passo à frente. Apertou ainda mais o seu elmo contra a lateral de seu corpo. O assunto ainda _vivia_ em si.

Tratava-se de Kanon, um assunto jamais seria _relevante_.

Milo engolia as próprias palavras, pois se começasse a falar, _não_ ia parar, principalmente quando se tratava de Camus.

-Milo! Olhe para mim enquanto eu falo! Ainda sou seu superior! – Saga segurou o braço dele, fortemente. O suficiente para o seu cosmo se fazer presente.

-É porra nenhuma! – Se desvencilhou com violência. Na outra mão ainda existia o aparelho que por pouco não se quebra pela força que Escorpião depositou em seus braços. –Saga, não me faça entrar nesse assunto! Eu ainda tenho o mínimo de amizade com você e com o Kanon, não estrague isso, também.

-O que quer dizer com "também"? **Você** que o impediu de continuar!

-Nossa, eu acho que você é meio idiota, não é? – Virou-se, por fim, para o geminiano. Em pura ironia e descaso. –Saori e o próprio Kanon entenderam o propósito de meus atos, por que _você _não entende? E sim, "também", por causa de tudo mais. A traição sua no Santuário, e o _pior_... A forma que submeteu o Camus.

Saga riu irônico. –Eu submeti? Fala de mim, mas você não entendeu o que nós fizemos, não é mesmo?

-Você matou o Camus! – Escorpião ergueu a sua voz. Havia ira em sua expressão.

-Você tentou assassinar o Kanon com as drogas das suas agulhas!

-Eu testei o Kanon para ver se ele era capaz de lutar a favor de Athena! Se haveria morte em minha batalha com ele, era decisão do seu irmão. E disse bem, tentei, mas não fui _baixo_. Athena não me impediu. – Ao fim de suas palavras, Milo deu um sorriso sádico.

O geminiano sentiu-se provocado por aquele sorriso, deixou seu elmo cair, por conta dos punhos que se fecharam. Lutava para ter autocontrole naquele momento.

-Camus aceitou a missão de lutar ao lado de Shura, ao meu lado e ao lado de Shion para que protegêssemos Athena no Inferno. Porque não vá comprar briga com o antigo Cavaleiro de Áries? Ele que levou Camus com ele, não eu. Shion estava no comando, não eu!

Cheio de raiva, Milo se aproximou, e com ambas as mãos, empurrou Saga, forte e totalmente indelicado. Pelo equilíbrio do outro, apenas se apoiou com um dos pés atrás. O loiro grunhiu de raiva.

Milo possuía um grande ressentimento dos acontecimentos passados. Ainda via Camus em pesadelos, vestindo aquela armadura_ estranha_, sem o brilho costumeiro em seu olhar. Talvez tivesse mágoa de Shaka, mas naquele momento, a raiva por Saga era maior.

Olhava o escorpiano com desprezo. A participação de Aquário foi uma escolha pessoal e de obrigação dele, Saga nada tinha a ver, pois teve o mesmo dilema. Mas era inadmissível o que Milo provocou ao seu _amado_ Kanon. Seu gêmeo foi posto à uma prova que não devia. O conhecia, seu amado é um homem de palavras. Milo _tinha_ que ter entendido isso. E não levantado a mão contra Kanon.

Saga já havia perdido Kanon uma vez em sua vida, ela jamais havia voltado ao normal, até que o reencontro em Gêmeos quando Hades desejava tomar a Terra. E o pior, era que a pessoa que tentou matar o seu irmão, seu amado, era Milo. Um dos poucos e próximos amigos que os gêmeos tinham desde mais novos.

Deixaram o silêncio se instalar no Templo de Libra. Gêmeos e Escorpião se encaravam com fúria. Saga já havia sido morto pela Antares na cabeça de Milo, assim como Milo havia se desintegrado pela Explosão Galáctica na de Saga.

Se tratando de seu gêmeo, o Cavaleiro do Terceiro Templo era bem capaz de beirar a ignorância.

Milo viu dor em Camus e não podia fazer nada. Quanto à Kanon, tentou ajuda-lo, naquele dia.

-Porra, porque você tem que estragar tudo!? Eu amo o Camus e por sua causa eu o perdi.

-Você queria tirá-lo de mim!

-Você o tirou de mim!

Saga se afastou, colocou uma das mãos no rosto. Estava perdendo a paciência. Qualquer coisa que ofendesse o seu gêmeo, lhe ofendia.

-Serei um pouquinho sensato, Saga. – Debochou de si mesmo. Sua paciência não estava diferente do outro. –Nós dois sabemos o que é perder alguém que se ama. A nossa sorte é que a nossa deusa é benevolente. Camus e Kanon nos esperam com algumas casas de diferença...

-Nossa, Milo e sensato...

-Cala a boca, senão você vai **engolir** o tamanho da minha Antares.

-Como se eu tivesse medo de você. – Disse entredentes.

-Não foda comigo, ou acabo com você.

-Sua Antares não chega perto da minha Explosão Galática! – Saga **erguia** o seu punho.

Milo jogou o seu celular no chão. –Vai se arrepender. – Sorriu ao canto dos lábios, seguia o cosmo de Saga em crescimento e percepção.

Mexia gentilmente uma colher de madeira no recipiente quente. Então tirou e depositou uma gota de molho em sua palma e experimentou. "_O tempero certo_".

Porém, Kanon saiu de seu transe culinário quando sentiu o cosmo de Saga, em seguida, o de Milo. Ambos em intensidade, e não compreendendo isso, se assustou. Virou então o botão do fogão e desfez de seu avental habilmente, então saiu apressado.

-Saga _não _está com você? – A voz séria e preocupada de Camus surgiu perto do geminiano quando Kanon passava por Virgem.

-E Milo, não estava aqui? – Perguntou sem qualquer tom cordial. –Shaka olhava de um para outro, mas _não_ iria se pronunciar, apenas se algo saísse do controle. O geminiano mais novo não esperou pelo aquariano, continuou seu caminho, sentindo os cosmos cada vez mais intensos e cada vez mais próximos.

-Agulha Escarlate- - Milo foi obrigado a cessas seu golpe. Seu pulso era impedido por um cavaleiro e um terceiro cosmo intenso se juntou à eles.

-**Não ouse**.

-Milo.

Saga fechou ainda mais a sua expressão quando viu o braço de seu amado gêmeo surgir na _dimensão_ posta pelo terceiro signo. Não se aquietou, mas não investiu em novo golpe, simplesmente manteve o clima, que Milo ainda fazia parte em postura e poder.

Kanon tinha a exata mesma expressão de seu gêmeo mais velho enquanto segurava e impedia o escorpiano. Comprimia o pulso do momentâneo oponente enquanto o loiro mantinha-se em posição de ataque.

O Cavaleiro de Escorpião involuntariamente começou a baixar a sua guarda, sua pose e amenizar a sua expressão, quando ouviu o seu nome sendo pronunciado por seu amor. Ignorava o fato de que foi impedido pelo amigo, na realidade, após o surgimento de Camus ali, Milo ignorava qualquer um.

-Porra... – Desvencilhou-se de Gêmeos, para depositar seu olhar de Kanon para Saga, demorando-se no mais velho. –Que sorte. Mas nem sempre seu irmãozinho gêmeo vai estar presente para proteger você.

O geminiano recém-chegado, após deixar de segurar o outro, caminhava atento ao adversário enquanto se aproximava do mais velho.

Irritado, Saga partiu para cima dele, mas dessa vez, Kanon o impediu. –Amor, deixe-o ir. – Estava sério nessas palavras. Se olhar mantinha-se no escorpiano, atento a qualquer investida surpresa. O geminiano de armadura arfava irritado. Deixou de olhar o outro casal, para desviar o seu rosto, ainda tenso pelo nervoso. Kanon tocava com uma mão em seu peito e a outra no rosto dele. –Acho que é erro meu achar que o Máscara que é o psicopata. Pode me dizer o que houve?

-Milo é um cretino e ele tem muita sorte de eu não considera-lo traidor! – O mais novo se assustou com o salto que o tom de voz de Saga deu naquele segundo.

-Sa, se acalma... – Pegou em sua mão, usando de seu próprio cosmo para tentar acalmar o namorado. Saga cedia naturalmente à tentativa, e no instante, se abaixou para pegar seu elmo, mas o outro o fez adiante e lhe entregou a peça faltante da armadura.

Kanon não tornou a insistir na pergunta. Especulava os motivos, e para vê-lo irritado, a briga envolvia o seu nome e também o de Camus, apenas estranhava o irmão brigar com o amigo do casal, embora, quando ocorresse, o motivo era o mesmo. E depois das guerras, sabia que Milo tinha também as suas mágoas.

Achou melhor também não continuar no assunto, não queria permanecer a ver Saga irritado. E assim, suspirou de alívio ao vê-lo se aproximar e tocar em suas costas.

-Vamos para casa. – Por essas palavras, o mais novo sorriu.

-Sim, aguardava você para almoçarmos, amor. – Por fim, Saga sorriu, com carinho.

-Palhaçada! – Milo jogou seu elmo no sofá de seu Templo.

-Você realmente queria iniciar uma guerra no Santuário?

-Minha guerra só envolvia o Saga!

-Kanon não ia permitir.

-Acabava com ele também, já que não pude na época. – Ironizou.

-Eu não ia permitir. – Milo parou o que fazia e olhou Camus. Houve um ruborizar do escorpiano, não esperava aquela resposta.

-Achei que estava no seu chá da tarde com o Cavaleiro de Virgem. – Desviou o olhar, enciumado.

-Eu não estava em nenhum chá da tarde com o Shaka. Ele é indiano, não inglês, caso não saiba. – Debochou com sutileza, enquanto dava alguns passos em direção ao namorado. –Fui conversar com ele, apenas isso.

-Hum. – Milo fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.

-Eu... Estou aqui. Queria que não se preocupasse mais com o que aconteceu. – Como Kanon, Camus especulava a mesma noção da briga.

Inicialmente quieto, depois o outro o olhou. –Tenho medo de tirarem você novamente de mim.

-Não tenha. Eu não permitiria. – Camus pôs a mão no ombro do grego. Via em seu semblante, Milo estava triste.

-Francês... – Disse carinhoso, dando um leve sorriso ao canto dos lábios. Pousou por cima da mão do ruivo, a sua.

-_Je t'aime_. – Camus respondeu, em um murmúrio, e logo em seguida, Milo selou seus lábios aos dele.

-Saga? Saga? Amor? Hum. – A exclamação de insatisfação de Kanon se fez presente ao adentrar o quarto que dividiam. Nada de Saga ali, então caminhou até a sala de banho.

Pôde ver a silhueta submergida do namorado. Por um momento se assustou por sua ausência, mas sabia que ele fazia isso quando estava irritado.

Tirou a camisa e dobrou sua calça até os joelhos, sentando na beirada da banheira. Seus pés, dentro da água.

Viu a cabeça dele emergir e então, notou que ele o viu ali. –Kan...

-Estou esperando você para almoçar.

-Não vi o tempo passar. – Passou as mãos nos cabelos, tirando alguns fios úmidos de seu rosto.

-Está melhor, amor? – Tentou perguntar, e se preocupou, pois Saga demorou a responder.

O viu se erguer. O mais velho passou novamente as mãos nos cabelos, tirando o excesso de água e então juntando as mechas em um breve enrolar. Ele se aproximava.

Não evitou admirá-lo enquanto ele vinha em sua direção. Kanon teve a certeza de que ele fazia de propósito a forma como vinha lhe abordar. _Provocação_. Mas ainda assim, sorriu com ternura.

O mais novo estendeu a mão cogitando que ele sentasse ao seu lado, mas ao invés disso, o corpo úmido dele lhe empurrou para se deitarem ao chão. Sentiu uma das mãos do mais velho tocar em seu rosto, em seguida os dedos lhe acariciarem a face.

Kanon tocou os lábios dele com as pontas de seus dedos. No instante seguinte, um beijo, os dois deitados ao chão, e o mais novo enlaçando a cintura do amado com as suas pernas.


End file.
